The touch screen is an important part of electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, e-books, and so on. At present, the touch screen in accordance with the composition and structure can generally be divided into: On-Cell and In-Cell. On-Cell refers to a method that the touch panel is embedded between the color filter substrate of the display screen and the polarizer. In other words, a touch sensor is provided on a liquid panel. Due to an addition of a touch layer, the thickness is thicker, such that it is easy to produce problems such as color inequality during touching. In-cell refers to a method that the touch panel function is embedded into liquid crystal pixels. In other words, the touch sensor function is embedded into the display screen, such that the overall thickness of the module is reduced, the manufacturing cost of the touch screen can also be greatly reduced, and is favored by the major panel manufacturers.
However, the in-cell touch screen generally requires that the touch sensor is embedded into pixels on the thin film transistor array substrate, and the touch sensors are easily interfered with each other, thereby causing a lower touch sensitivity.